The present disclosure relates to a control system, a control device, and a control method for changing a rate of charging of a battery, for example.
Secondary batteries typified by lithium-ion batteries have spread widely. The following Patent Document 1 describes a system that allows a user to select a normal charging rate at which to charge a secondary battery or a high charging rate at which to charge the secondary battery.